


The O Face Talk

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve talk about O faces they've seen.





	The O Face Talk

**Author's Note:**

> O is for orgasm

“So what do you think she looks like when she gets off?” Tony asked Steve as Natasha walked by the lab door. 

When Steve didn’t answer, Tony looked at him and hooted. “God, you know!! You and the Widow? Damn, son!” 

“You’re embarrassing me,” Steve told him. 

“My God, I’d be afraid she’d break my neck or something.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Steve said. “I’m stronger than she is.”

“I’m still waiting to hear about her O face.” 

“Some people have no actual expression change, you know,” Steve said.

“I hope you don’t think you’re one of them. You close your eyes usually, and you make these wonderful sounds and your face, God, you’re so gorgeous and hot when you come. Usually makes me feel like I’m going to melt all over you.” 

“What does my face do?” 

“It goes slack but not in an ugly way, more just like you stop everything to feel the bliss.”

“You’re coming close to waxing poetic about coming.” Steve was laughing. 

“So what do I look like?” Tony asked.

“You always looked amazed, like you’re shocked at how it feels. And your eyes go so dark they look black. And you sound like an animal. You growl.”

“So do you ever wonder about other people?” Tony asked, as he got up and closed the lab door, turning the lock while he was at it. 

“Like who?”

“Thor?” 

“You wonder about Thor?” Steve looked shocked. 

“Don’t you?” Tony asked.

“Well, he kissed me once but there was no O,” Steve admitted.

“And here I thought you were some sort of, uh, righteous guy. Who else have you snogged or better yet, seen their O face?’ 

“Um, that’s it, mostly,” Steve said kind of evasively.

“Mostly?”

“Sharon Carter, who lived in my building. We went out for a while. She sort of screamed and she looked like a wildcat.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Damn, Steve. You’re such a whore! I love it!” Tony crossed the room and stood in front of the tall stool Steve was perched on. He kissed Steve’s lips. “You’re _my_ whore now and don’t you forget it!”

Steve caressed him through his pants. “Now about your O face…I seem to have forgotten what it looks like. I need reminding.” 

Tony laughed and thrust his hips in an exaggerated way. “That I’ll be happy to do!”


End file.
